Basket Sponge
Basket Sponge is a SpongeBob SquarePants spinoff created by Doctor Bugs, SBCA, and Ghastlyop. It was created on Christmas Day, 2014. History and Development Note: All of these are ACTUAL events that happened in the history of the spin-off within this wiki from December 2014-present. On December 25, 2014, in the SpongeBob Fan Wiki Chat, Doctor Bugs was talking about sports, and he found that 3 users on the chat all played basketball: SBCA, Ghastlyop, and himself. After that, they joked about a SpongeBob spinoff involving basketball. Ghastly even jokingly named it "Basket Sponge". Doctor Bugs had previously though of the exact same name. Soon they realized they had a good idea on their hands. Doctor Bugs created a page for Basket Sponge, and production began instantly. The first episode aired on January 1, New Year's Day 2015. Since then, the spin-off gained huge popularity. Praised by critics and readers alike. A second season was already announced and will have 18 or more episodes. Synopsis The series revolves around the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training for their upcoming basketball season, with a little help from Coach LeBron James. With enough training, enough skill, and enough heart, the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs might just land a perfect season. Crew *Doctor Bugs - (Creator, Head Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator) *SBCA - (Creator, Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator, Advertiser-Facebook) *Ghastlyop - (Creator, Writer, Director, Producer) *William Leonard - (Title Card Creator) *MrScience12 - (Supervising Producer, Advertiser-Wiki) *BagelBoxd - (Supervising Producer) Characters Main Characters Players and Positions *LeBron James - Team Coach *Larry The Lobster - Point Guard, MVP *SpongeBob SquarePants - Moral Support *Patrick Star - Absolutely Worthless *Squidward Tentacles - Fouler *Eugine Krabs - In It For The Money *Sheldon Plankton - Bench Warmer *Gary - Team Mascot Recurring Characters * Luis Antonio- Journalist (voiced by SBCA) *Michael Clownfish - The Toon Tomahawks' star player (voiced by Doctor Bugs) * Adam 'The Ghost' Smith - Team Coach for a opposing team, The Toon Tomahawks (voiced by Ghastlyop) *Sun Jeong - Japanese player for The Toon Tomahawks * Venice Kuropato - Vice Captain for The Toon Tomahawks (voiced by Megan Hollingshead) *Sandy Cheeks - player for The Toon Tomahawks, former Bulldogs player *Pearl - Krabs' daughter *Johnny Elaine - reporter fish *Mrs. Puff - cameo Episodes Overview Season 1 The first season revolves around the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training and then competing at the Pacific Ocean Basketball Association. Team's League Games and Results No. 1 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Lost No. 2 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sperm Whales - Lost No. 3 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Won No. 4 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sting Rays - Won No. 5 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Coral Clammers - Won More TBA Critical Reception Overview Basket Sponge has received generally positive reviews from fans and critics. The series gained large popularity in a short frame of time. Reviews "As a creator and owner of this series, I couldn't be prouder of it. The collaboration of myself with SBCA and Ghastlyop has created a masterpiece in my eyes, the wiki will be sure to enjoy. Loaded with both mature and immature jokes, this series is both made to make you laugh and draw suspense! I hope everyone enjoys this series! We've put hard work into it!" - Doctor Bugs "Being a writer is tiring, especially on Basket Sponge. Coming out of a time when I stopped writing for the wiki after the disappointment of my last written show and a feature film. The show really brought me back my pre disappointment stage. I have enjoyed writing for/with my good friend SBCA and friend/mentor Doctor Bugs. I hope you enjoy the series like I have enjoyed writing for it! - Ghastly An awesome series! Not only that, but it's one of the best spin-offs I've ever read on SBFW. The Radio Guy 15:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Luis, when you told me to read this at school, I immediately checked it out. When I read it, I got hooked! Dang this is funny! Thanks for giving me something to do to pass time. I have been reading some spin-offs before but this, by far, is one of the best I've ever read! My rating: 4.8/5 -Jon Satos I'm re-reviewing this for actual review purposes but I am going to go down the list of each episode done (so far since 12.01.15) *1. A Legend Begins - Fantastic pilot episode and reminds me a lot of Space Jam. *2. Practise Makes Perfect - The second best episode in the season, as the pilot was a little clunky and without jokes. *3. The Shoes Of Jordan - It is like the pilot episode, except again it is like Practise in where there is jokes. *4. Prisoners Of The Match - The second worst in the season, as it drags the whole thing down to a screeching halt, maybe 1 more re-rewrite could have been done? This was my first episode. *5. The Beginning Of A New Era - The worst in the season, Luis is put as a main character when he does not need to be one. *6/7. The New Member & Betrayal - As the first and maybe the last two parter before the season finale, it works! The first part is good, but the second part exceeds! (EVEN THOUGH I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL ONE IN THE MORNING!) Bugs gets me as a villain. He has given me the best lines. *8. Leaked Footage Reel - The same with the last two episodes, this episode works. The story has been bashed hundreds of times, but this seems side splitting fresh. I'll update it once more episodes are out! --All will be revealed... 2015. (talk) 09:07, January 12, 2015 (UTC) This spinoff is one of the best on the wiki. Not kidding. Itss got some of the best jokes ever, so edgy and I love that about it. The story is really good too, it is something my intellect could never think of. Luis is one of my all time favorite characters of ANY show. "Part of the Team" made my day that he would be in more episodes. Overall a REALLY good spin off, of the best on the wiki. 10/10.The bagel to defeat all bagels Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series has won and will win! Fan Poll What's the best episode so far? A Legend Begins Practice Makes Perfect The Shoes of Jordan Prisoners of The Match The Beginning of a New Era The New Member Betrayal Leaked Footage Reel Trivia *The series references Space Jam in many ways; LeBron even mentions Space Jam in the pilot, A Legend Begins. *Larry appears to be the only skilled player on the team, however LeBron favors SpongeBob the most, due to his heart. *A running gag in the series is Patrick confusing "coach" with "couch". He frequently sits on Coach LeBron, claiming "This is the worst couch I've ever sat on!" *Patrick seems to be highly confused and ignorant of his surroundings in the series, not even realizing he's on a basketball team. *LeBron accidentally killed the original coach of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, thus having to take his place for the next season. *A characted named ''POBA President ''was part of the initial draft for The Beginning of a New Era. His role is self explanatory due to his name. *There is a Filipino version which airs episodes with local dialect dubs. Facebook Page To promote the spin-off, SBCA made a Facebook page for it. Wanna visit it? https://www.facebook.com/basketsponge%7CJust click this whole sentence! We post about: new episodes, inside the show, exclusive stuff, and more! Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sporting Events Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:Ghastlyop Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:New Year's Award Winners Category:Featured Category:Luis TV Category:Sci Brands Productions Category:Blue Box TV Category:SpongyNetwork Category:Comedy